Sparks
by kissinginparis
Summary: College Winter Break, and everyones back for a reunion, will sparks fly? ; 3x4, 86x60, 362x1, 5x2, a little 83x84 ! R
1. Home Sweet Home

Hello Cleveland, here we are once again welcoming home the people we loved to hate and hated to love. College has been fun so far, but who can forget the exhilarating moments of high school? Like ditching Honors French, passing hate notes in the hallway, butterflying lockers, and watching the football team welcome the Freshmeat with trips to the trash can. Now let's see what those hours of pre-med and pre-law classes have done to fry our ever wandering minds. Christmas is coming, time to what Santa has in store for us this year.

* * *

Wallabee Beatles sat with his head leaning against his airplane seat. He was dead tired; he had scheduled a last minute flight back to Cleveland after his tests had ended. He was going back to Cleveland for the first time in months, it was true he had returned for Thanksgiving but he had quickly returned back to Harvard University for approaching midterms, he hadn't had the slightest chance to visit anyone but his family and then had gone back to college right after the festivities.

He ruffled his already unkempt hair and rubbed his dark, jade green eyes. He was going back to an empty house, but it was his house. His parents had taken his younger brother back to their home in Australia for the break, not expecting Wallabee to return, but he had decided against spending Christmas with his college friends and instead with his school friends.

He was going to be in Cleveland all of his winter break, which luckily was a month since he was now in college. He was sure his visit was unexpected but he had an urge to attend the Christmas party he had been invited to, just to see how his friends had turned out. He hadn't seen a single one of them since graduation day; they had all been so absorbed in their own college lives they never had time to talk anymore. It was true that Wally had new friends; friends who's intellectual compatibility were so high it was hard to keep up. Wallabee was just as smart as they were, not that he had ever known that until he had set foot into high school where he had decided to put studies first before anything else. He let his mind wander away from the thoughts of seeing the people he had itched to see since the moment he had departed from the theme park on Grad Night. He began staring at the landscape slowly playing out beyond the tufts of clouds they were passing, he was staring down at Cleveland, Ohio, his home.

* * *

Patton exited the airport terminal in search of his luggage. He raked a hand through his thick black hair and fixed his dazed, startling, bright, blue, eyes on the rings of luggage passing by him. He was coming home from Columbia, even though his original choice had been WestPoint, he had decided against it and instead had attended Columbia, he was proud he had finally made something of himself and even more excited he was able to return home after his last rushed visit. He yanked up a couple camouflage suitcases and carried them with ease to the main busy part of the airport, smiling to himself and saying a silent prayer that his break would be flawless.

* * *

Hoagie waited patiently, his cobalt blue eyes staring at his loose silver watch every now and then with his arms tucked in the pockets of his jeans he looked around the airport with wide eyes. His shaggy light brown hair hung around his face covering his dazzling eyes. His lean, skinny figure was leaning against a pillar for support. Hoagie had forced himself up in the morning just to come and pick up his two closest friends from the airport. He had been doing this ever since he had arrived back home, every day he had picked up one of his friends from the airport, but this pickup was one he had been anxious for. He remembered picking up Kuki Sanban as she returned from Stanford University, then Abigail from when she returned from Cornell, then he had waited for Nigel to come home from Oxford and then along with Nigel he had come to pick up Rachel McKenzie from her return from Yale University. The day earlier he had picked up Fanny Fulbright with Rachel and Nigel, Fanny was in high spirits as she rambled on about life at Duke. Hoagie and his friends had all been accepted into the top colleges of the world, but he was more proud of Wallabee getting into Harvard then he was of his own acceptance into the school he had always wanted to go to and had finally been accepted into, MIT. Hoagie checked his watch before looking up to see a grinning Patton walking towards him from one end of the huge room and a grinning Wallabee from the other.

* * *

_Okay first chapter ! Hope you guys like it ! Sorry it's just Wally's Patton's and Hoagie's POVs, I'll introduce everyone else afterwards(:_

_THANKS FOR READINGGG_

_-LaughyyTaffy(=_


	2. Party Fever

Kuki Sanban was sitting in her family's atrium her legs crossed sitting in a hammock. She was reading her all time favorite book, Pride and Prejudice. Her mind was not focusing on her book, it was wandering every which way, she was absolutely horrified for the oncoming events in her life and she was completely confused about what to do and Darcy and Elizabeth weren't helping her.

She had the worst headache possible, this morning she had opened her Facebook after months of neglecting it and opened it to see a status update by the reason for her Facebook aversion, Wallabee Beatles. To her luck it had said "Comin' home." The moment she had read that her stomach had back flipped, and she had started to feel light headed._ What should it matter?_ She asked herself, again and again. Wallabee was just a friend, and she had a boyfriend, she reminded herself.

Besides_,_ she thought angrily turning a page, last time she had seen him he had ignored her, and that was the night of graduation, at Grad Night at the theme park all the seniors had gone to. She looked up from her book for about the millionth time that day, and stared out the glass walls at the winter snow that laid thickly outside. Her amethyst eyes surveyed the mounds of snow and the laughing children she could spot far away beyond her family's property. The coldness of the day finally shot through her and she pulled her silk robe tighter around her thin body. Even though the atrium was heated, she shivered.

* * *

Abigail Lincoln sat at her family's marble, white counter-top that sat facing her large kitchen, her younger brother was trying to toast a bagel, but every time he pressed down on the toaster, the bagel would pop back up; he was grumbling profanities as he tried again and again. Abby was sipping a cup of hot coffee while deciding when to inform her brother of the "lock" button on the side of the toaster. In the spacious family room behind Abby her older sister was complaining into her cellphone to an old high school friend about a party. Then it hit Abby like thunder, it had completely slipped her mind, the party tomorrow night. She set her cup down and walked through the kitchen, pressing down the lock button on the toaster to her brother's thankfulness.

Abby walked straight up to the office upstairs, climbing each cherry wood, polished step as fast as she could. When she finally got into the room she slid into the leather office chair and searched through the stack of mail. There was a lot piling up now, she noticed; her parents were away in France for the next two months, since that was her mother's home. Abby's long caramel fingers finally found their way to an elaborately decorated invitation and her chocolate eyes scanned the paper. The invitation was for all three Lincoln siblings to Bill Chesney's party. Bill was known for epic parties and held one on every occasion possible, but his Christmas parties were always something to look forward to, until now.

Abby had thought that her small infatuation for Hoagie would go away, and that was eight years ago. Now here she was having the same trouble struggling with her feelings for this jolly, flirtatious, goofy boy whom she had known for her whole life. She had already seen him but the conversation was minimal, it was after all midnight when her flight had landed and both were in no mood to talk, lucky them. Abby sighed, she would have to face her fears at some point.

* * *

Fanny Fulbright was flipping through channels on her TV, there was nothing on that suited her mood. In other words, there was nothing on that fit the mood of _crap, crap, crap_. Her long, no longer frizzy, red hair sat on her shoulders, shaping her small pale face with her full bright turquoise eyes. If people didn't know of her vicious personality that was so sharp it could kill, then they would have countered her as a beautiful, innocent goddess.

Even as she moved from channel to channel, from one place in the world to the next, her mind remained on one soul image, Patton Drivalsky. She shook her loose curls and tried to concentrate on the image of Tom getting wacked on the head by something Jerry had in his hand. _If only that was Patton_, she thought. She smiled to herself at the thought of the muscular, yet thin, black haired, shockingly blue eyed, handsome boy and his lazy smiles that threw her heart off its circulation. Oh, how she loathed him. Or should we make that love?

* * *

Rachel McKenzie was sitting with her knee touching Nigel Uno's knee. They were both studying for their pre-law required classes. Unlike all their other friends the two had kept in close touch, after all they were best friends. The distance really didn't faze them, in fact they were both relieved because to them focusing on classes was the most important; next to studies, relationships took a backseat, and it was more than obvious they had feelings for each other.

Nigel ran a hand through his hair, which he had grown back around sophomore year. His hair was thick, brown and short. He stared intently at his LSAT practice paper as Rachel and him raced to see who could get the answer correct first. Nigel's and Rachel's competition was purely good spirit. Rachel looked up at Nigel and then down at his paper, they both smiled seeing that they both had finished at the same time, getting the right answer. But the LSAT wasn't the only thing they needed to prepare themselves for.

* * *

So, for all those lovebirds out there, saddle up, because the coming night is going to be one heck of a ride.

* * *

_Okie doke ! Chapter two, finally ! I've been extremely busy and I wasn't sure on how I wanted to introduce all the other characters. Anyways, I was reading Gossip Girl, and the style of writing has always been one of my favorites, so I've tweaked the style a bit, hope you liked it ! _

_-LaughyyTaffy(=_


	3. Cleveland Nights

What do you call it when everyone's running amuck at the mall? When girls are running around with their Juicy handbags on one arm, their Mars lip-glossed lips pursed, and a cup of hot expresso in their other hand, looking around trying to go unnoticed? When all the boys are cursing that their cologne is running out? It's the day of Bill Chesney's party, there's nothing better than that. It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas up in Cleveland.

* * *

Wallabee was sitting on one of his mother's expensive couches a porcelain bowl filled with Cinnamon Toast Crunch practically touching the soft leather in the entertainment room. If his mother were there she would have killed him, but Wally was alone at home watching cartoons the evening before Christmas. What a celebration.

Suddenly he heard the door bell ring, a long, chiming bell sound. Wally jogged down his marble steps to his foyer that led to the front door. He opened the door to see a very disheveled looking Sonya. His blonde eyebrows knitted together at the look of the girl before him. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were pink and her hair had pieces of snow in it.

"Uh, Sonya?" He asked looking around her to see if there was someone with her.

"Hey Wallabee!" Sonya said smiling up at him, he scratched the back of his head, extremely confused.

"Wanna come in or something?" He asked seeing that she was freezing; she nodded her head and came inside.

"Do you need something?" He asked lifting an eyebrow sitting opposite her in his large living room.

"Well actually, Hoagie sent me here." Sonya replied, "He wanted me to make sure that you were coming today." Sonya looked at him from the corner of her eye; he looked like a million dollars, he was wearing a jade green, thin, sweater shirt that matched his eyes with a pair of dark True Religion jeans that weren't tight but weren't overly baggy, he was sagging, so typical, and his hair was the perfect kind of shaggy possible. He was obviously coming, but he dressed this well almost every day, so one couldn't be sure.

"What do you think?" He asked sarcastically, she smiled at him.

"Well, my work here is done, I better get ready myself!" Sonya said getting up to leave. She walked away and Wally was staring after her still confused, he heard the door open and he ran to his foyer.

"Wait!" He said and Sonya stopped her hand on the door, ready to leave. He jogged over and stood there, "How do I look?" He asked grinning at her, Sonya blushed, even though she didn't have a crush on Wallabee, there was something about him, maybe it was the looks, the charm, the careless manner, or the personality, but whatever it was made every girl within a fifty mile radius go weak at the knees, just knowing his presence was near.

"You look brilliant," She said smiling back at him and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Patton slid into his black Porsche trying to remember how to get to Bill's house, he knew Bill lived in the same neighborhood, but where it was exactly was the problem. Patton was dressed in a dark gray button down shirt with a pair of equally dark jeans, the buttons were open and he looked like a walking Armani model. He scratched his chin and started up his engine, directions weren't the only thing on the ex football player's mind. He kept seeing the image over and over again, a fleeting tumble of curls dancing behind a girl as she walked away from him in full graduation apparel. He was an idiot was all he thought, he let her walk away.

He shook his head and drove a little above the speed limit, his black, sleek car blending in with the dark evening sky. He could start seeing the way to Bill's house, there were cars lined up blocks away and he cussed seeing as he would have to walk in the snow. Then again, he contemplated, once a jock always a jock, and jocks always get what they want, no? He was sure he could get some freshmeat to move aside. He smirked to himself as he turned onto the long winding street which the Chesney's lived on.

* * *

Hoagie looked around checking his hair; Sonya had informed him that Wallabee was coming,_ good,_ he thought, _very good._ He ran a hand of expensive mousse through his hair, he wasn't planning on wearing a hat tonight or those ridiculous goggles, he looked very different now, and his new contacts helped with that. He shoved his phone in his pocket; he was wearing a full sleeved dark blue dress shirt over jeans. He looked way better than he had in high school and that was saying something. He smiled at himself with his toothy grin and thought of Abby and quickly strolled out of his house whistling. Oh, Hoagie, show tunes aren't going to get you through this night.

* * *

"What do you think?" Kuki said twirling around in front of the mirror that took up a whole wall in her closet.

"You look fine, can you move over?" Mushi whined.

"You have your own mirror, Mushi." Kuki said her hands on her perfect hips.

"Yeah, but I want to make sure that there's nothing wrong with your mirror," Mushi said pushing past Kuki and looking herself up and down, "Nothing's wrong, I look wonderful here too." Mushi began walking out. Kuki rolled her eyes at her egotistic younger sister, her sister had been invited to Bill's party. Every important high school student and college student who had attended or attends the surrounding schools or were close to Bill were invited to his party.

"By the way Kuki, you look perfect." Mushi said opening the door again and giving her sister a fleeting smile. Kuki smiled back, her sister wasn't that bad, at times.

Kuki bit the corner of her lip looking at herself up and down, she was wearing a silky lilac dress that hit above her knees, and was shapeless, it was also a halter and was purposely crinkled with a silvery purple look and lace at the edges. The dress was a little fluffy at the bottom making it easy to dance in and she was wearing a dark turquoise cardigan over it with wedges the same color as the dress that twisted around her ankles, lifting her up from her petite height by maybe an inch. She had on little makeup and nude lipgloss, she looked at herself one last time before walking out the door, her natural hip length, onyx, wavy hair that looked like it had been done at a high class salon, trailing behind her.

* * *

Abby looked up at the high ceiling in an annoyed manner, her sister was taking forever to get ready. Abby was wearing an orange dress with a blue shrug, it was plain and the dress went a little past her knees. Ever since Abby had entered college she had learnt to flaunt her long, dark brown hair. She had it loose to well past her hips and it danced about her. She looked at her younger brother who was fixing the collar on his shirt, his hair was spiked and he looked extremely good. Abby rolled her eyes at him, it was his first Chesney party.

"Hey Abby, can you drive me? I doubt Cree's going to be done anytime soon." He whispered, like Cree could actually hear him.

"Yeah sure, one second." Abby sent Cree a quick text message telling her that she'd left and walked out into the cold winter night, her younger brother's anxiousness setting off her own. She walked out of the house and going a little under the speed limit, made her way to Bill Chesney's large house.

* * *

Fanny was in her new smoky granite, Lexus, SUV. Fanny was wearing a Tiffany blue dress, the contrast between her hair, her eyes and her dress made her practically glow. She made a triumphant face, seeing as she had gotten a parking spot extremely close to the Chesney's home. She was pulling into the spot, half her car already near the curb, when another car slid in, only half of it, the half that was meant for Fanny. She glared, she tried to back in more, but the driver didn't budge an inch. _Stubborn idiot, _she thought rolling her eyes in annoyance. It was now their turn to try and Fanny wasn't giving up her spot without a fight, the moment they pulled out a little to try and readjust their car she slid in more, which caused the driver to close in just a little more. A few more inches and their cars would be touching, Fanny's glare got angrier.

She stared at the obsidian car, fury raging through her, she opened her car door and so did the other driver. Fanny stormed out, ready to yell right in the other driver's face, but just as she opened her mouth she saw who she was staring at, her mouth hanging open. The person standing in front of her had the same expression, their eyes shining brighter than the house towering above them. Hang in there Fanny, your night might be wilder than you assumed.

* * *

The sound of Rachel's heels were muffled on the Mexican tiles that coated the long, steep driveway of Bill's house. There was snow grazing the top of the tiles and the air was chillier than ever. Rachel walked up towards the brightly and beautifully lit up house in front of her. She bit her lip, she had been having very mixed feelings lately.

She had thought that she would never in her life like her best friend, well she was wrong. Nigel Uno was perfect in every way to Rachel, even his faults, which were nothing but his usual seriousness. She had thought that upon returning from college, and having been away from Nigel for so long, she would no longer have such weird feelings for him, once again she was wrong. She sighed as she walked up the many steps to the front door, she had ignored his text message asking her if he could pick her up. She didn't have time for a relationship let alone a long distance one, he was in another country, how was that supposed to work? Well let's see if she'll ever find out.

* * *

Nigel handed his coat to the man who had greeted him at the front door. He watched the bald man put a name tag on his coat and then hang it on a rack, smiling the whole time. Nigel nodded curtly at the man and followed the man's directions towards the loud, blaring music. The ambiance was wonderful, Bill was never to be outdone. Nigel smiled slightly and was about to walk in when he was caught off guard by a short red head, his eyes widened and he could feel himself sweat, wasn't that supposed to happen after the dancing?

* * *

In most places Santa gives out coals to those who have been naughty, well here in Cleaveland, things are done differently, so be ready to have a stocking filled with drama, this is one Christmas that will never be forgotten.

* * *

_Chapter three is up ! Finally ! Woohoo ! Sorry if its crappy, I'll get to fixing it and writing more chapters next week(: Only 16 days left of school ! Yayy !(;_

_-LaughyyTaffy(=_


	4. The Crossroads of Destiny

The crossroads of destiny lead you in and out of life's sorrows. They lead you through love and then out of it, to luck and then to losing it. Let's see her gears in action as she reunites friends whose history can outsource a textbook. Will destiny keep them together or tear them apart? No one's ever safe when destiny has them by the neck. Looks like Destiny is just another one of those girls with constant mood swings, except hers are fatal.

* * *

Wallabee Beatles stood out on the balcony of the Chesney's large, white house. There were a bunch of giggling girls watching him and couples hugging, enjoying the chilly night. Wallabee's arms were resting on the wooden railing, his back to the main house and the hustle and bustle of the party. He stretched holding a glass of sparkling cider in his hand. He sighed when more girls began pointing and giggling at him and just smiled at them, his dimple showing, it was the easiest way to shut them up.

The night air ruffled his blonde hair and the cold snow that slipped from the roof chilled Wally to the bone, but he didn't mind, the clear air was what he needed. He watched groups of teenagers and early twenty year olds enter from his position on the balcony, and he watched a girl who looked an awful lot like Fanny confront someone who Wally couldn't make out in the dark night.

"I assumed I'd find you here." Wally took a deep breath, his heart stopped in his chest, and he almost dropped the glass in his hand. The cold of the night might have numbed his mind, but no drug in the world could get him as high as the sound of that voice, there was no way on earth he was imagining it.

* * *

"Uh, damn," was all Patton could let slip from his mouth, he cursed himself for even saying that. She blinked her eyes as if Patton was an illusion. He took in the sight of her, not minding the staring people passing them. Both seemed to have forgotten the rest of the world, and the fact that both their cars were jutting out onto the street.

"Drivalsky?" She asked quietly, and he nodded, finally, smirking widely.

"Have we met?" He asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"My, my, have you had so many encounters with girls that you've forgotten me?" She said smiling up at him; he couldn't help but grin at her, stupidly.

"You really think I forgot you?"

"With that thick skull of yours? Maybe," she said jokingly.

"How could I ever forget you?" She laughed, but he wasn't joking, there was no way, not even on heaven, that he could ever forget her.

"Well, Drivalsky, you better move your car." They both turned to the people honking and Patton laughed.

"Who said I was going to move my car?"

"Well I'm not moving mine," with that, she tossed her keys at him, turned on her heel and strutted into the party, he watched as she walked away from him for the second time, only this time he was grinning. Patton shook himself out of his daze, there was just something about Fanny that made him act like a complete idiot, Ms. Francine Fulbright had him on her finger alright.

* * *

Hoagie P. Gilligan was laughing with one of his old Advanced Physics buddies as they stood sipping soda and joking about college. For once, girls were watching Hoagie and not because he was standing with Wally or Patton. He smiled cockily and turned away positioning himself so that they could get a better view.

When his friend excused himself to the restroom Hoagie reached for another soda that a cater-waiter was carrying on a tray. Hoagie reached out to grab one but tripped over the trail of some girl's extremely long dress, he tried to regain balance but he hit someone, his soda spilling. Whoever it was that he had bumped into was very fluent in French for she cursed in every inappropriate word known to a Frenchman.

"I'm so sorry, that was a complete accident…"He looked at who he had bumped into and his blue eyes grew twice their regular size.

"It's alright, Abby's fine, only some soda on her hand." Abigail Lincoln hadn't seemed to have seen who had spilt their soda on her and just continued to rub off the sticky residue with a napkin.

"Abby?" Hoagie said finally regaining his composure, not that he ever had it.

"Hoags? I've been trying to get a hold of yah since last week, to say thanks!" Abby smiled at him, this was one of the only times Hoagie had ever seen her with her hair down, let alone without a hat covering her doe eyes. She hugged him with one arm, her other still covered in soda. Hoagie smiled, his night was going well, so far.

* * *

We've always been told that nothing's ever safe when your heart's at stake, but then again the man who quoted that later died from heart failure, let's see if these boys can prove his theory wrong.

* * *

_Heyoooo ! (; Okay so like this chapter was a bit rushed, and I think I'm probably going to make it Hoagies, Wallabees&Pattons view then all the girls and Nigel and then all of them because it works better for me(= also idk if you guys like the commentary, I'm just trying something new, like I said it's like how Gossip Girl is written. So yeah, and that last line about the guy who died from heart failure is actually true ! :O I learnt about it like two years ago, kinda sucks for him ! Anywaaays, I'm going to shut up noww ! So byeee 333 good luck with the end of term ! Only 12 days left !_

_-LaughyyTaffy(=_


	5. Reunited with Nausea

Girls are like cotton, soft and useful, boys on the other hand are like fire, reckless and unpredictable. What happens when you put the two together? Nothing but flames, now what will it take to tame this fire?

* * *

"Lee," Sonya whispered, she couldn't believe they were now seventeen years old crawling on the cold tiled floor of someone else's house searching for a yoyo and spying. "Why did you even bring your yoyo?"

"Because, it's cool," He responded casually reaching up and pulling a cream puff off a surprised waiter's plate.

"Lee, we're at a party and its Christmas and we're acting like we're TEN!" She said crossing her arms.

"We are ten…plus seven," Lee said stopping, and then continued to search the floor.

"Besides, I thought we agreed we're here on a mission!" Sonya said trying her best to catch up with her speedy best friend.

"We are, but I need my yoyo if we want it to work." He said again and Sonya rolled her eyes, her silvery blonde hair trailing the floor as she crawled.

"Come on Sun, I think I see it over there," Lee shuffled across the tiles maneuvering his way through the crowd, not attracting the least bit of attention. Sonya smiled at her best friend, she loved that he didn't care that he looked like a toddler in search of his rattle, which in his case he was.

"Is that Mr. Captain himself?" A girl giggled from above, Lee looked up for a second.

"Hey Mushi," He said smiling, Sonya smiled at one of her other best friends.

"What are you two doing crawling around? Lee, you're the football captain not a dog," Lee scoffed and continued his search.

"He lost his yoyo," Sonya replied and Mushi rolled her eyes, Sonya couldn't help but notice how much Mushi and her older sister looked alike, everything was the same besides the hairstyle and the eyes, Mushi's eyes were a bright vibrant hazel. Her eyes changed from brown to green in a matter of seconds whereas, Kuki's were a rare amethyst.

"Will he like ever stop carrying around that stupid toy?" Mushi asked.

"I heard that!"Lee said a few feet ahead, Sonya laughed and followed Lee.

"Catch you later Mushy!" Sonya said over her shoulder, using Mushi's pet name.

"FOUND IT!" Lee yelled triumphantly holding up his prized yoyo, everyone nearby looked at him, perturbed expressions went all around, but no one questioned the football captain's sanity, out loud.

"Now that you've embarrassed us, can we get to the plan?" Sonya said getting up and dusting off her clothes.

"Yeah, what was the plan again?" Lee asked, Mushi walked over pushing Lee aside.

"Why didn't you tell me the plan was in action?"

"Not cool," Lee said shaking his head playfully at Mushi's push.

"I thought I did…" Sonya pondered.

"Oh well, plan activated." Mushi said smiling from ear to ear, looking too much like her older sister.

"Cah-oooool!" Lee said grinning.

* * *

"Kuki?" Kuki's heart skipped a beat when she heard him say her name, and she couldn't help but smile.

"So, are you going to ignore me for another few months or are we on speaking terms?" Kuki asked remembering why she was here.

"Depends if you forgive me for Grad Night?"

"Hmm, I'll have to think about." Kuki said pretending like she was really thinking. "So, how's Harvard? Is it all it's cracked up to be?"

"Well, I'll tell you this, as long as I go there, it's the best college in the world, if I wasn't there then I doubt it would be that great."

"Oh, now aren't we a little cocky?" Kuki asked resting her bare elbows on the railing next Wallabee, handing him a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hah, look who's talking, little Miss Stanford. I hear Stanford is the Harvard of the West coast, doubt it's true." Kuki giggled at his last comment.

"Well as long as I'm there, it's perfect." Kuki said smiling widely at Wallabee who opened his mouth to say something but turned away after becoming the color of a tomato.

Wallabee finally regained his composure."Bet it is," Wally winked at Kuki, chugging his hot chocolate; Kuki's laughter tinkled the whole deck when the trace of a milk mustache was left on Wally's upper lip.

"I think you missed a spot last time you shaved," she poked at the mustache, "Chocolate? Not bad." The two laughed for a moment.

"So, anyone caught your eye back in California?" Wallabee questioned.

"Well, I do have a boyfriend," Kuki smiled perkily and stirred her hot chocolate; she wondered if she was doing a good job at acting normal about the whole thing.

"Oh, lucky fellow," Wallabee said under his breath.

"Hmm?" Kuki strained to hear, wondering what she had just heard.

"Ah, nothing, I better go inside or people will think I've gotten shy, catch up with you later," Wallabee nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. Kuki pouted, somewhat to herself.

"Wally?" Wallabee spun around, Kuki blushed, she hadn't called him that in a while. Without even thinking twice she opened her arms, "For old time's sake?" She asked, he raised an eyebrow at her, "If not for then, maybe as an apology?" Kuki asked again, she didn't try to stop herself.

"I was wondering when you would ask," Kuki hugged Wallabee with such backbreaking force that she was sure they'd never live another day, but it was alright with her. For once he reciprocated her hug, returning it, except with not as much force. Kuki continued to hug him, it was just instinct.

* * *

"Abby's alright Hoagie, it's just soda."

"Are you sure?" Hoagie asked again, lifting an eyebrow flirtily at a girl walking by, who was giggling.

"Same old Hoagie," Abby said half to herself.

"Same old Abby," Hoagie grinned at Abby, who chuckled.

"Care to dance?" Abby inquired, Hoagie smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Hoagie latched his arm in Abby's and she laughed cheerily, there was just something about that dork that made her soften.

"Abigail, no way!" Someone said making Hoagie and Abby whip their heads around.

"Maurice?" Abby said slipping her arm out of Hoagie's.

"Wow, you are looking fine." Maurice said hugging Abby, "care for a dance?" Hoagie stiffened, Abby tried her best to smile away the awkwardness, no way was this happening.

* * *

Fanny skittered into the house hiding from Patton who was currently parking their cars. She sighed, and ran up the slippery, wood steps of the Chesneys' house, hurrying into the nearest bathroom, locking it and sliding down the door. _Woah_, she had not expected this, she was Fanny Fulbright, she hated boys, all of them, no exceptions. She chewed on the inside of her mouth, thinking of a battle plan. No way could she fall for Patton, not again.

"Ugh," she hit her hand against her forehead in frustration. She needed champagne, pronto, she licked her drying lips, pulling out a lipgloss that she had cleverly strapped to her ankle while fastening her heels and applied it. Fanny tousled her hair and rushed out of the spacious bathroom.

Fanny walked through the crowd, ignoring the catcalls she was getting from former male classmates, throwing a comeback at a few of them. She pulled a drink off the nearest tray, collapsing into a chair next to a boy with auburn hair who had his arms crossed staring into the opposite room where people were dancing.

The room they were currently sitting in was bright and classy looking with waiters walking around carrying trays and fountains spewing water in all the four corners of the room, it was also large enough to house a family of four with extra room for a guest bedroom. The room next door was slightly larger but themed so differently, there were flashing lights, a DJ who was covered in glow stick paint and people dancing with several disco lights above them.

Fanny turned her attention back to her companion, noticing for the first time who it was. "Hoagie?"

"Nice to see you too Fanny," Hoagie said nodding his head curtly.

"My, my, I've missed a lot," Fanny scanned Hoagie, from his longer shaggy hair, to his no longer goggle clad eyes. She had to admit he used to be hot in high school, but he had definitely gotten better looking.

"Thanks?" Hoagie asked scratching the back of his neck.

"Seen Abby yet?" Fanny asked leaning back, swigging her drink.

"Yeah, she's with Maurice," Hoagie scowled, Fanny laughed at the irony of it all, Hoagie used to worship Maurice.

"Ah, too bad, they're probably just catching up," Fanny said trying her best to boost his spirits, he looked at her skeptically.

"Are you kidding?" Fanny looked over to where Abby and Maurice were slow dancing, deep in conversation, not noting the song's upbeat tone.

"At least I'm not alone," Hoagie bitterly stabbed the lemon in his soda, and Fanny followed where his gaze was, where Patton was surrounded by at least ten girls giggling as he captivated their attention.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Fanny said turning towards Hoagie, her face heating up.

"Well, you like him, right?" Hoagie said flicking his lemon at some poor sophomore.

"NO, WHAT MAKES YEH THINK THAT?" Fanny's accent had disappeared over the years but whenever she was extremely irked; her true voice came into place.

"Chill, Fanny, just pointing out the truth," Hoagie smirked at her obvious discomfort.

"Ugh, stupid boy!" Fanny got up, Hoagie's laughter following her. She walked daintily towards the other side of the room. She couldn't believe the people she used to hang out with, yet she was glad she had seen Hoagie.

"And where might you be going?" Fanny's hair practically slapped Patton when she spun around, _serves him right_.

"Somewhere where I won't want to choke someone," Fanny said rubbing her temples.

"Well I should accompany you, you know just in case you get lost on your way." Patton added in a wink and Fanny groaned.

"Go join your girlfriends over there," She pointed a finger at the girls huddled around still talking about Patton.

"Jealous much?" Patton raised a quizzical brow.

"Shutup Drivalsky!"

"Besides, you're much more entertaining." Fanny slapped Patton's arm. "Haven't changed a bit Fan," Patton grinned lazily.

"Yeah, I'm still disgusted to look at you," she dragged him off to the second floor where she could get some air, thanking god her best friend was back.

* * *

Rachel sat, her leg crossed over her other, stirring a drink in her hand and scanning the crowd, looking for someone from her old gang. That's when she noticed him, and her stomach lurched forward.

"Rachel, is that you?" Chad Dixon walked forward, his blonde hair obstructing his eyes, and Rachel fumed, she hated that he always made her feel so young, so insignificant. Her supposed ex-boyfriend walked closer.

"No, smarty, its Harvey." She kicked her leg out and slid off the cushioned stool she was sitting on that was placed near one of the several bars in the house.

"You never fail to charm me," Chad said sarcastically, Rachel scoffed.

"Oh, please, Chad, go find someone else to bore," Rachel walked away as best she could with the crowds of teenagers blocking her walkway.

"I was only planning on asking if you'd like to dance." Chad said pouting fakely, Rachel felt her palm itch, ready to slap him, or maybe embrace him?

"Not even when hell freezes over," Rachel said turning to face him, her eyes trying to level with his, even though they were inches away from being the same height.

"Just to catch up?" Chad taunted, lifting his eyebrows.

"Fine," Rachel could not bring herself to refuse, she yanked his hand and walked into the next room with a victorious Chad following, all thoughts of Nigel drifting away.

* * *

"Li-Li-Li-"

"It's LIZZIE, goodness; you look like you've seen a ghost Niggie." Lizzie rolled her eyes, examining her manicured nails.

"I, uh, well, I," Nigel stammered, Lizzie was much slimmer than she was in her youth, and her strawberry blonde hair was flowing all around her, and it was a well past shoulder length, but could not be described as long.

"It's nice to see you too!"Lizzie said sniffling, "awh, how cute, you're at a loss for words." Lizzie smiled girlishly.

Nigel looked at her and stopped himself from making a disgusted face, she was pretty until she opened her mouth and spoke. "So Niggie, why don't we start from where we left off?" Lizzie winked one of her brown eyes, but it made it look more like she was twitching, Nigel smirked.

"Uh, well I should be going now," Nigel started to go; he hadn't even entered the party until Lizzie had stopped him.

"Oh no you don't," Lizzie giggled pulling Nigel by his sleeve.

"Lizzie, I really need to go say hi to my friends," Nigel was beginning to get highly annoyed.

"Aren't I your friend?" Lizzie sniffled again.

"Yes Lizzie, but now that I've seen you, I need to see everyone else," Nigel rolled his eyes, but his heart told him to stop, somewhere, deep, deep, inside him, he still had a soft spot for Lizzie.

"You're always so dedicated, why don't we go together? I don't mind sharing you," Lizzie tucked her arm under Nigel's, who was now looking at her in a very shocked manner, never in his life had he heard Lizzie speak of sharing.

* * *

It's a known fact that when life throws something at you, you should catch it with open arms, but keep an eye open, life always has something up it's sleeve and you never know when you're going to get hit. Three strikes and you're out, so be prepared because life has one nasty backhand.

* * *

_Hello chapter five !(: Sorry it took so longgg ! I've been a bit busy. Btw I will be adding in some more POV's as the story progresses and as I add in more characters, ex:Sonya's POV(;  
Also I hope you guys liked me adding in Chad, Maurice&Lee, they need to be doing something at least,&it always adds in a bit of drama(: Anyways, only eight more days of school left, meaning I'll have nothing better to do than sit and update ! Have fun with summer ! (;_

_-LaughyyTaffy(= _


	6. Teetering on the Edge

Life is like a TV, you watch what you want to watch and you like what you want to like, but in life, once you've picked a channel, there's no going back, no rewind or fast forward, just you and one deathly TV. Now let's enjoy a heated episode of Cleveland's most dramatic.

* * *

Lee was standing behind a very long, intricately designed drape which stood in front of one of the Chesney's long, glass windows. His eyes wandered around the room as he searched for a blonde mess of hair.

"BOO!" Lee jumped back, taking the drapes down with him, everyone quieted to see what the cause of the commotion was.

"Whoops!" Lee said, scratching the back of his head, everyone gave him looks but returned to whatever they were doing prior to the distraction. "Not cool man!" He glared at the light haired boy who was standing beside him.

"Well sorry!" Tommy Gilligan said. He was tall and looked like a spitting image of his brother besides the fact that he had thick, black framed glasses in front of his eyes, which actually didn't make him look like a dork, but Lee could beg to differ.

"What do you want?" Lee asked his best friend.

"Sonya let me in on the 'mission'." Tommy whispered loudly.

"I thought it was supposed to be top secret!"

"Yeah well, I'm me and the ladies just can't resist-"

"Stop right there man." Lee patted Tommy's shoulder and looked to the floor where the drape was now lying.

"Rest in peace," Tommy said pushing it off to the side, Lee made a face at Tommy and snuck behind another drape.

"So…" Tommy looked at Lee as they stood closely behind the drape.

"This is freaky weird; go find your own drape Nancy Drew." Lee pushed Tommy out and Tommy hid behind the nearest drape. Lee returned to watching the crowd when suddenly he saw who he was searching for.

"Target locked, baby." With that Lee slid out from behind the drape with ease, running a hand through his hair and following his 'victim'.

* * *

"NIGIE!" Lizze huffed.

"Lizzie I thought we were looking for my friends, not the dance floor!" Nigel replied annoyed.

"You never know what you'll find when dancing!" Lizzie said, her ignorant retort was ignored by Nigel.

It wasn't that Lizzie had trouble getting boys, they were all completely afraid of her and easily taken by her, but it was the fact that Nigel made it almost impossible for her to hold him down, which made Lizzie try her best to catch him even more. When he was turned away she fluffed her hair and pinched her cheeks, she had to be pretty in order for it to work and to her, she was prettier than every girl alive or dead.

"I think I see Hoagie," Nigel said pointing to a stool by one of the many bars set up. Nigel tried to scurry away, like a mouse running from a cat, but Lizzie caught him by his collar for the second time that night.

"Nigel Uno, you owe me a dance!" Lizzie said, trying to tear up like that Kooky friend of Nigel's, it always worked on that Neanderthal Wallabee.

"Lizzie! I thought you said you wouldn't mind sharing!" Nigel yelled. Lizzie frowned, _Kuki has it so easy_, she thought.

"Well, you and Hoagie can share a dance after we share one!" Nigel took a deep breath and held his hand out; Lizzie grabbed it happily and pulled him towards the room next door.

* * *

Wallabee scratched the back of his head, he was confused, utterly confused. He smiled and nodded when a couple of his old football friends conversed with him. His feelings were in a jumble. It was like a wave crashing down on him. He liked Kuki Sanban. He was an oaf that he knew for sure. He had a million chances to ask her out, yet he never did and now she was happy, with someone else.

"Wallabee, CATCH!" Timothy Nazbee threw a glass champagne flute at Wally who woke from his daze, catching it perfectly, and rolling the thin spine of the glass through his long fingers and tossing it back at Tim, smiling, he still had it…somewhere. "I TOLD YOU GUYS HE WAS NO GEEK!" Wallabee cracked a grin.

"As much as Mark wishes, I'm no geek Nazbee." Wallabee replied chuckling. His eyes wandered and suddenly he saw Hoagie sitting in a high stool twirling himself in circles, around and around. Wallabee smiled and excused himself walking towards his friend.

"Hoagie, why the crud are you spinning in circles?"

"I'm trying to make myself dizzy so I won't have to get wasted to get over the miserable scenario known as my life."

"Abby's with Maurice?"

"How'd you know?" Hoagie said, stopping for a second.

"I can see them dancing, and you used to call me dumb." Wallabee rolled his eyes and collapsed into the seat next to Hoagie. "I'm not into wasting away my misery, but I'm into spinning."

"Kuki's got a boyfriend, huh?" Hoagie questioned mid spin.

"Lucky guess?" Wallabee said stopping the childish act.

"I saw her relationship status on Facebook, now you'd know if you used Facebook, but you rarely do." Hoagie said smiling, Wallabee glared.

"You could have warned me!"

"I just found out today, besides, boyfriend shmoyfriend, no one cares."

"Really because I remember a million times in high school you used that cruddy 'excuse' as a reason to not ask Abby out." Wallabee said triumphantly.

"Listen, before you go pointing fingers at me, you should realize that this is no episode of Grey's Anatomy, you don't need to be a brain surgeon to get the fact that Kuki likes you."

"Hoagie?"

"What?"

"Are you gay?" Wallabee asked smiling, and Hoagie glared.

"Shut up Beatles," Hoagie hissed.

"Speaking of last names, where did Drivalsky head off to?"

"He's off with Fanny somewhere." Hoagie said, sliding his empty cup of soda to a man who stood behind the island that was installed in the room which was meant to look like a bar. The man shot some more soda into it and slid it back towards Hoagie who took it gratefully.

"Well he got lucky didn't he?" Wallabee responded, requesting a cider, he was never one for alcohol, in fact he'd never tried it in his life.

"That makes one of us." Hoagie huffed, sinking into his chair.

"Why don't we go find the rest of the cruddy gang, eh?"

"Well, it's not like I have anything better to do!" Hoagie got off his chair and followed Wallabee on his quest for their old friends.

* * *

"So…" Patton asked sitting on a bench swing on a balcony in one of the Chesneys' many rooms.

"So what?" Fanny asked, she was staring at the sky like she was looking for something and it was freaking Patton out, she had never, not had anything to say.

"I don't know…" Patton scratched the back of his neck, swinging himself high.

"Cut that out Drivalsky, you're going to ruin my hair." Patton smirked and swung higher.

"Patton, seriously!" Fanny said holding her red curls down.

"Your Fanny, you're not supposed to care what happens to that hair of yours." Patton smirked at her and she narrowed her eyes, he let the swing stop, then when she returned to that oh, so un-Fanny-like quietness, he made the swing go higher than anyone could possibly imagine a bench swing could go. Suddenly the swing creaked and the bolts began to fall out, but Patton didn't notice.

"DRIVALSKY, IT'S BREAKING!" The whole swing toppled forward, teetering on the edge of the balcony, Patton and Fanny hung onto the railing, the swing gave one final croak and it fell over the edge of the balcony, straight into Bill Chesney's prized pool.

* * *

"That is not what I expected." Hoagie said stopping in his tracks to witness Patton and Fanny fall from the second story balcony straight into the pool.

"Beats what I expected," Wallabee said laughing.

"PATTON DRIVALSKY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Not sure…"

"EXACTLY, YOU NEVER EVEN THINK!" Fanny yelled and Patton straightened up, shaking his wet hair, his expensive Armani shirt getting soaked, not that he cared.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't care about your hair so much." Patton said, fighting for a lost cause.

"My hair? Your stupidity caused this!" Fanny shot back getting out of the pool. Hoagie watched with wide eyes, his friends looked ridiculous.

"How about I go ask Bill for some clothes for you two," Hoagie said walking into the house; Patton and Fanny didn't even acknowledge his presence.

A few minutes later Hoagie returned with a black Ralph Lauren polo and jeans for Patton that belonged to Bill and a pale pink dress for Fanny which seemed to be Bill's sister's. Fanny and Patton marched off after what Hoagie guessed was a long fighting match and changed in one of the bathrooms.

"Well that was a fail…" Hoagie muttered.

"Let's go find Rach and Nigel." Wallabee responded heading back into the house looking for his lost friends.

They stood at the edge of the dance room and spotted a black haired girl dancing with a boy with caramel hair, deep in conversation.

"Oh damn."

* * *

Chance is like a bomb, one wrong move and the ticking starts, piss it off again, and you can just kiss life good bye. So good luck with stopping this timer because it's set to blow.

* * *

_ITS BEEN SOO LONGG ! I know this chapter is kind of crummy&short, but I have some super EPIC ones coming, and the last commentary part I hope will help build up the suspense of the upcoming chapters. Anyways, I want to say thanks to everyone who has been reviewing&I will try to respond to every review I get, but I've sort of forgotten where I've left off with the responses, so forgive me if I resend you a response. Also I wanted to thank everyone who sent me ideas, I actually found the chapters I had been working on on my computer, so I most likely won't need your ideas for a while, SUPER sorry about that too ! But thank you again, like a MILLION. Please REVIEWWW(: Anyways, I'm going to wrap this up._

_IHEARTYOU(;_

_-LaughyyTaffy(=_


	7. The Excess of Love

It's been quoted that god is a DJ and life is a dance floor, and I can't agree more. God plays the music and we dance like there's no tomorrow, because you should always live the day like it's your last. Only there's one problem…the playlist's on shuffle.

* * *

Mushi Sanban felt her cheeks redden from the heat that illuminated the party. She had been swiveling through the crowd the whole night. She spotted a familiar head of sandy hair and walked over to the bar where the owner of the tuft of hair was sitting. She ordered a drink of Coke; she needed all the caffeine she could get. After a few sips, Mushi cleared her throat, to no avail, she cleared it again, this time more pronounced. The boy seated next to her swiveled to her direction and smiled.

"Yes?" He asked, still smiling from his previous conversation.

"I need you to do me a favor." She stated, clearly and simply. He raised an eyebrow at her in bemusement, while she rolled her gold flecked eyes. Mushi lifted a perfectly manicured finger and pointed to a good looking boy standing in the corner of the room, he was surrounded by the previous year's soccer team and his orange hair was shining in the light. "Call him over here." Mushi demanded, and turned back to her drink, her boyfriend sighed.

"I'll be back." Sandy mumbled, sauntering off towards the tall, mysterious boy.

* * *

"God it's so crowded in there!" Rachel exclaimed, the night air overwhelming her thin frame.

She and Chad were standing on one of the many terraces in the Chesney home, watching the snow trickle off the rooftops as it melted in the chilly night. Rachel's perfect teeth began to hit each other repeatedly; she tried to stop her chattering and only ended in failure.

"Here," Chad smiled and handed his coat to Rachel. She had warmed up to him a little over the past hour they had spent together, but she had gotten tired of dancing and thus was their arrival to the thawing terrace.

"Thanks," Rachel smiled and hugged the coat, Chad's expensive cologne lingering in the cloth.

"Any time," Chad waved his kind gesture off and sat down in an oak bench placed next to a glass table. Rachel sat down next to Chad, comfortable silence settling over them, as the vibrations and laughter of the party floated up to them.

"So, I never got to ask you, how's Columbia?" Rachel turned towards Chad, the jacket wrapped tightly around her body.

"Ah, it could be better." Chad responded, his tone filled with silent pride, which reminded Rachel slightly of Wallabee, she laughed.

"How so?" She questioned, trying to keep the conversation going, it was the only way to keep her mind off of the cold.

"Well there's tons of homework, New York's just plain crowded so it's easy to get confused," Rachel laughed again, "Plus I miss Cleveland, and my friends, and…" Chad's cheeks became a little rosy, from the cold or from what he was about to say Rachel didn't know.

"And what?" She asked, her teeth clacking together a bit.

"And you." Chad said.

Rachel raised her eyebrows, she wasn't expecting this at all, the way he spoke made it sound like he was being a hundred percent truthful, and Rachel badly wanted to believe him, but there was something tugging at the back of her mind, the something she'd later remember to be Nigel Uno.

"I missed you too." Rachel smiled a little, giving in to his natural charm.

"I love you Rach."

Rachel's whole body froze and the chilly air had nothing to do with it, it was pure shock and delight? It was one thing for him to say he missed her, but to say that he loved her? She blinked, in astonishment; she didn't know what overcame her but in seconds she was wrapped in his muscular arms, _kissing _Chad Dixon, her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Patton walked down one of two of the Chesneys' spiraling staircases. He was greeted by tons of people, having been extremely popular in his high school day. Patton ran into Bill Chesney and greeted one of his old football members.

"Hey man!" Patton said, smiling and holding out his fist for Bill to bump with his own.

"Hey it's Pat Man!" Bill said and the old football and cheerleading team chorused the nickname. The only pack members, as they liked to call themselves, that were missing were Rachel, Fanny, Kuki and Wallabee. Patton laughed while he was jostled around for hugs, fist bumps and hellos; the attention he was receiving making his grin cockier than it usually was. In a matter of seconds he was enveloped by some of Cleveland's best looking girls.

"Patton!" Someone happily screeched, Patton would have thought it was Fanny, except for the fact that the person sounded elated at the sight of him. Patton turned around after a quick knuckle touch with Tim Nazbee. Patton must have looked shocked at the person before him because he felt his face grow a little warmer, and his charm turned to its highest level.

"Hattie, wow, it's been ages!" He let out, smiling flirtatiously.

* * *

Abby smiled as Maurice spun her around and around. Each time he twirled her, a different worry slipped away, it was the charm he had on her. She laughed as he pulled her back.

"You're ridiculous." She let out, a little breathless from the dancing.

"I know." Maurice responded. "That's why you love me." Abby felt her already hot face become the temperature of a furnace, love? When did she say love? Was it obvious she liked him?

"Abby needs a drink." She smiled, hoping that he wouldn't notice the awkward vibe that had set in.

"I'll join you." Maurice took a hold of Abby's hand and started to walk her to a bar when they bumped into a couple that looked very cozy.

"Sorry!" Abby said, the girl looked startled when she looked up at Abby, and a grin spread its way across her face.

"ABBY!" Abby laughed as Kuki tackled her in an embrace, her arm still clutching Maurice's, completely unaware of the two colorful pairs of eyes watching the dance floor in horror.

* * *

The tectonic plates of love shift and jolt around, and sometimes the disaster it causes is bad enough to cause your heart to never want to love again. So if this is living in the present, then wouldn't you rather dream of the future? Because heartbreak is inevitable, especially in Cleveland.

* * *

_i know, ITS BEEN AGES ! &i am SORRY ! idk what got into me ! every time i sat down to write this my mind went blank ! but i really have no excuse because i was writing tons of other stories. i also know i said that this chapter would be much more dramatic, but really its just a filler because i noticed i didnt put in ANY of abbys or rachels POVs for a while. im also totally writing out of my original format where i was writing the guys then the girls and then all of them, but i think this is more fun as a reader and writer. also idk what nigels cousins name is, but from imasmurf's Mean Girls cover of KND, her name is hattie sooooo i think im going to go with that name because it seems to be right (: im still very sorry! its been like two months ! last time i updated i was a week into summer and now i only have a week left ! :O anyways thank you guys SO much for your reviews !(: im also REALLY sorry that this chapters short, but i just got to work on the next one (: &im hoping to release it some time in the next few weeks ! if you have any questions or anything PM me or write them in a review ! which brings me to my last comment, REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW !(=_

_IHEARTYOU !_

_-LaughyyTaffy_

_PS ! i know that whole 'mission' thing might be confusing, but no, sadly, it has nothing to do with the KND, sorry guys !(: also read my story the prick of a rose and bombsoverbetseyville (which i beta for) theyr under the category of the Clique books, but they have nothingggg to do with them, its just that people applied for characters which makes it funnn ! (: _

_MWAH MWAH, have a rockingggg summer, or whats left of it !_


End file.
